A Matter of Duty
by Razzaroo
Summary: Natalia is the princess of a vast kingdom; Basch is the son of a general. Brought together in an arranged marriage, the relationship starts as shaky and fragile. But when a supernatural force threatens Natalia's kingdom and her brother's mental state begins to crumble, her relationship with Basch may be the only thing keeping her grounded in a changing world. Human AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. A deanon from the kink meme. I'm sorry but I had to. I had to.**

* * *

><p>Marriage wasn't something that Natalia had in mind. At least, not at the age she was and definitely not to the son of the captain of the guard from a neighbouring kingdom.<p>

She scowled as Ekaterina laced up her corset. Her hair was still pinned up and under a hair net so it would be curled for the ceremony. She was standing in front of her bedroom mirror in only her chemise. Her wedding gown and petticoats were laid out on the bed; her handmaids would be the ones to help her into that.

"You should smile, Natasha," Ekaterina said, "It's your wedding day."

"_Arranged_ wedding day," Natalia corrected her, "And to someone who's beneath me."

Ekaterina sighed, "He's not that bad. You might even grow to like him."

Natalia's scowl only deepened and she folded her arms over her chest while Ekaterina finished lacing her corset. Ekaterina then went to the door to call the maids in. She sat down in the armchair by the window, looking through Natalia's embroidery while the maids helped her sister into her dress.

"You know," Ekaterina said, standing up and smoothing her skirt out while Natalia sat and had her hair combed out into tidy ringlets, "Ivan picked your groom out himself. I'm sure he wouldn't have chosen anyone you wouldn't like."

"Katyusha," Natalia said, glaring at her sister's reflection in the mirror, "He only doing his duty for the kingdom; he didn't choose someone because he thought it would make me happy because he knows I'd be happy to stay with him. He chose someone because he was pushed to in order to prove how serious he was about this alliance. He did his duty and I'll do mine."

Ekaterina shooed the maids away and turned Natalia's stool towards her to do her makeup. Natalia stayed silent, her face impassive, while Ekaterina worked. Ekaterina's tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth in concentration.

"Do something for me, Natasha," Ekaterina said, "As a favour for your big sister."

Natalia huffed, "What?"

"Remember to smile."

Natalia looked up at her sister, her blank expression giving way to one of surprise. Ekaterina smiled at her and tucked a lock of hair behind Natalia's ear. Natalia's shoulders slumped and she managed a small smile back.

"Now just remember it during the ceremony," Ekaterina paused, "And remember that it would make Ivan happy too."

Natalia stood up and picked up her veil. It was made of white lace and was edged with flowers, hand-embroidered by Ekaterina. It was attached to a wreath of ruby red flowers that matched the silk on her gown and was the length of her train. She placed it on her head and waited for Ekaterina to straighten out the length of it before she turned to look at her reflection in the full length mirror on the wall.

The gown of ruby-red and ivory silk matched the colours of the flag of the kingdom her fiancé hailed from. The corset, fitted bodice and bustled skirt all made her waist look far smaller than usual, almost impossibly tiny. Her only jewellery was the silver and pearl engagement ring, given to her by a man with shaggy blond hair and a too-serious face.

"I'd rather it was all white," she said with a sigh, "And something more…modern."

"It isn't that old-fashioned," Ekaterina said, "Mama wore something like it to her wedding."

Natalia looked at her sister in the mirror and saw that Ekaterina had tears in her eyes. Ekaterina took out her handkerchief and dashed the tears away.

"Don't mind me," she said, dabbing at her eyes, "I just…seeing you in a wedding dress. You look beautiful, Natasha."

"Don't cry too much, Katyusha," said Natalia, turning away from the mirror and hesitantly patting her sister on the shoulder, "You'll run out of tears and I haven't even walked up the aisle yet."

Ekaterina chuckled and lifted her sister's train. A maid held the door open and bowed her head as Natalia and Ekaterina passed. Natalia gathered up the front of her skirt as she went down the stairs; she aimed to stay as composed as possible and stumbling over was not an option.

The coachman stood waiting by the carriage outside the doors of the palace. The horses pawed at the ground and tossed their heads, bridles and harnesses jangling. Natalia took the hand he offered to her and stepped up into the carriage, followed closely by her sister. The coachman shut to door behind them and Ekaterina held onto her sister's hand as the carriage moved away, chattering to Natalia about her own husband and how marriage would be a whole new chapter in Natalia's life.

Natalia managed to block out her sister's chatter and pushed the velvet curtain back from the window in the carriage door, watching the palace grounds and gardens go by. She tried to imagine walking through them with her soon to be husband but the image just didn't come to her; the man she pictured in her head never had her fiancé's face. More often than not, he had no face at all.

She sighed and leant back against the seat. Ekaterina gently squeezed her hand and Natalia managed a small smile.

She could do this. It was only a matter of duty.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan was waiting for them when the carriage pulled up outside the cathedral, resplendent in his military uniform; a deep blue jacket with silver epaulettes and sash, black breeches and knee high boots. He opened the carriage door himself before the coachman even had the chance to climb down from his seat. Ekaterina stepped out first, smiling at Ivan and kissing him on the cheek. When he caught sight of Natalia in her wedding dress, his face broke out into a beaming grin.

"You look lovely, Talya," he said, taking her hand and helping her down from the carriage, "More than usual."

Natalia smiled back at him, warm and genuine, as she stepped down from the carriage. The doors to the cathedral were closed with two guards standing outside, dressed in the deep blue ceremonial uniform of their kingdom.

Ivan offered her his arm to lead her up the stairs and she held onto him, probably tighter than she should have. A ball of nerves had settled in her stomach and Ivan brought a sense of calm and security.

"Don't be nervous, Talya," Ivan murmured as they approached the doors, the guards pushing them open, "You are a princess; you have nothing to be nervous about."

Natalia arranged her face into a perfectly neutral expression as the bells starting pealing, announcing her arrival. She loosened her hold on Ivan's arm a little as they started down the aisle, Ekaterina following behind with Natalia's train.

In the crowd of guests, Natalia could pick out the different monarchs from the surrounding countries. There was King Arthur of Albion, accompanied by one of his eldest sons. Seated in the pews on the right side of the cathedral was the king of Raetia, the kingdom her fiancé hailed from; his silver hair stood out amongst the more common hair colours that surrounded him. His wife, a brown- haired princess from Pannonia, was sitting at his right side. Their shared consort, a dark-haired man who Natalia knew was a musician, was on the king's left. The prince of Gallia was in a pew by the front, his shoulder-length blond hair tied by a pale blue ribbon, alongside his princess and her stern older brother.

She sighed a little and turned her gaze towards her fiancé. He was already at the front of the cathedral with his back to her. He was in a black jacket with grey trousers and black leather shoes that had been polished until they shone. Considering that he wasn't royalty, a military uniform was the second option for his wedding; he'd only have worn it if he didn't have a good enough suit.

Stepping up alongside him and letting go of Ivan's arm, Natalia saw that his green eyes were fixed on a point on the wall straight ahead. He glanced at her quickly and inclined his head towards her slightly but that was all.

The priest took his place in front of them and the ringing of the bells stopped. A heavy silence hung over the cathedral. Out of the corner of her eyes, Natalia saw Ivan and Ekaterina take their seats in the front row on the left. Ekaterina was alongside her husband, King Arthur's second son, and Natalia felt a strange lump form in her throat. She fixed her gaze on the long silk-draped table and the goblet of wine in front of them.

"We are here today," the priest said, his voice ringing loud and clear in the quiet of the cathedral, "To witness the union of Natalia Aleksandrovna Braginskaya, princess of the kingdom of Rurik, and Sebastian Zwingli, the son of General Zwingli of the Raetian army."

The priest cleared his throat slightly before continuing, "Marriage is more than just a binding contract. It is the recognition of a relationship between two individuals by a power greater than they are, greater than all of us, a recognition that lasts forever."

A young man in richly embroidered gold robes stepped forward, bearing an open book with two rings resting on the pages. Natalia recognised the book as being the official record of Rurik's history that's kept in the cathedral's private library; she remembered it being used for the same purpose during Ekaterina's wedding.

The priest took the rings into his hand and murmured a blessing. Natalia took the larger of the two rings and slid it onto the ring finger of her fiancé's right hand. She looked up at him and her lips curved up into a small smile, as if to reassure him; his serious expression had given way to a nervous one and she felt a twinge of pity in her chest.

While she wasn't thrilled with the situation but at least she was familiar with Rurik's customs; she wasn't going to something new.

He pushed the ring onto her right hand and let out a small sigh of relief. Natalia could see that his hands were shaking.

The priest took a deep breath before he started speaking again, "Do you, Natalia Aleksandrovna, declare in front of the witnesses gathered here that you have come here freely to be joined to this man as his wife under the watch of all the holy powers?"

Natalia swallowed, "I do."

It was the truth; the marriage may have been arranged but Natalia could have made Ivan call it off if she felt strongly enough against it. She could have made Ivan negotiate a different method of showing his seriousness about the alliance. She could have forced him to pick someone else, someone closer to her social standing.

But she hadn't; she'd accepted it, despite her dislike for the idea.

The priest smiled at her before he turned to her fiancé and asked him the same question, asked that he had come of his own free will. Her fiancé nodded as he answered yes.

He picked up two candles from the table and lit them both. He handed one to Natalia and she held it in her left hand; her fiancé glanced at her, as if checking what he should do, before he followed suit. The priest said a quick prayer, asking that good luck and health be brought to them in their marriage.

Two more aides stepped forward, dressed in identical gold robes, each holding a deep blue velvet cushion with a gold crown on each. The priest lifted the smaller crown and placed it on Natalia's head, resting it over the veil and wreath of red flowers. The second was given to her fiancé.

"The crowns," the priest said, "Signify that you have now become the rulers of your own kingdom; the kingdom of your own family. May they also serve as reminders of the importance of your union in the kingdom in this world and in the kingdom of the afterlife."

The bells starting ringing again, signifying that it was the end of the ceremony. Natalia sighed and turned around with her fiancé, reaching for his hand and linking their fingers together. The pair of them made their way slowly back along the aisle as the guests all rose and turned towards them, bowing slightly at the waist. Being bowed to was something Natalia was used to while her fiancé was not; she felt his hold on her hand tighten slightly and she winced. He was a lot stronger than he looked.

Stepping out into the sun and out of the sweet-smelling cathedral was a relief and Natalia sucked in a deep breath of air, as deep as the corset allowed. The wedding carriage was waiting for them, different to the one Natalia had arrived in; this one was entirely white and was drawn by two light grey horses. The door was already opened and Natalia climbed inside, followed by her husband who slammed the door shut and slumped against the back of the chair, sighing in what seemed to be relief.

"Are you all right?" Natalia asked him, one eyebrow raised as the carriage started to move.

"Yes," he nodded, "I'm fine."

Natalia peered out of the window to see the streets were lined with people. She smiled and waved at them, like she'd done at every parade and celebration she'd been in over the course of her life. The people cheered as the carriage went by, some throwing rice and flower petals out of upper storey windows and off of roof tops.

Natalia glanced back at her husband and saw that he was looking tentatively out of the window on his side, his expression nervous. One of his knees bounced with nerves and she could feel him shaking.

She thought that she'd never seen anyone less suited to a royal marriage in her whole life.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after her wedding night, Natalia woke up alone. She was sprawled out across the mattress, very unladylike, her hair fanning out over the pillows. Her face was buried in the pillow on Basch's side of the bed and her nightgown was still hitched up around her hips. She sat up in bed and pushed a lock of hair away from her face. The heavy curtains were still drawn across the windows, casting the room in a dim light, tinged with purple.

She slid out of bed and stepped into her slippers. Her nightgown fell back down into place and she pulled her dressing gown over it, knotting it loosely. There was no indication of where Basch had gone. The doors to the vast wardrobe were open slightly and she peeked inside to find the trunk of his belongings open and some of his clothes open. Glancing over her shoulder, Natalia stepped into the wardrobe and looked into the trunk. She wanted to know more about him without outright asking and could think of no better way than taking a peek at his belongings.

For the most part, his clothes were plain cotton and practical. It wasn't something she'd expected from the landed gentry of Raetia. Underneath his clothes, she found a couple of keepsakes from his home. There was a photograph of his family; his sister was beaming, her long hair tumbling around her shoulders and she was in a light summer dress, knee-length and light blue. His parents were solemn and proud-looking. His mother's hair was drawn back and pinned up while his father kept his short and tidy.

"Well, it's easy to see who he takes after," she muttered, putting the photograph back in the trunk. There wasn't much else that she could see apart from his clothes.

She stepped out of the walk-in wardrobe, closing the doors behind her. She tightened the knotted belt of her dressing gown and left the room, making her way down to the parlour for breakfast.

Ivan was sitting in the parlour, by the window. There was a steaming cup of coffee on the small table in front of him and he was lighting a cigarette, his box of matches open on the table alongside the cup. Basch was in the chair opposite him, dressed plainly and looking uncomfortable and uncertain in Ivan's presence.

"Good morning Talya," Ivan said cheerily, "I hope that you slept well."

Natalia sat down alongside him, crossing one leg over the other, and gave a little shrug, "Well enough."

Ivan chuckled before he looked back at Basch, tapping the ashes from his cigarette into the small porcelain ashtray on the table in front of him.

"This morning," Ivan said, still smiling at Basch, "I woke up early as always and do you know what I found while I was going out for my morning walk, Talya?"

Natalia poured herself a cup of coffee and glanced up at Basch; he was staring out of the window, a slight frown creasing between his eyebrows. Just based on his silence and that expression, Natalia could hazard a guess as to what Ivan had found that morning.

When she didn't reply, Ivan exhaled the smoke from his lungs and continued, "I found a little lost prince, wandering the halls. It's been a long time since we had a prince of our own, hasn't it Talya?"

Natalia raised an eyebrow, "Only five years."

Basch's cheeks had turned a light pink colour but he didn't say anything to them. Natalia smiled, the expression hidden by her cup; it looked like someone's pride was hurt. Ivan stubbed out his cigarette and stood up. He ran a hand over Natalia's hair, smoothing it down.

"I have to go," he said, "I'll see you at dinner. Have a good day, you two."

Natalia watched him leave before setting her cup aside and standing up. She nudged Basch's shoulder to draw his attention away from the window and he twitched, startled, as if he hadn't noticed her there.

"Let me get dressed," she said, "And I will show you around the palace and its gardens."

"You don't need to do that," Basch said, looking away again, his cheeks still pink, "I can work it out by myself, eventually."

"It's no trouble," Natalia said, "I have nothing else to do today. I'll go and get dressed and meet you in the front courtyard; a servant will show you the way if you ask."

She gently, hesitantly, runs her fingers through his hair, messing it up a little. He batted her hand away and she caught sight of a small smile on his face. It was the first time she'd ever seen him smile but it was gone in a moment. She drew her hand back and straightened her back, adopting her most high and mighty posture.

"I'll meet you in an hour," she said, "The courtyard should be easy enough for you to find."

* * *

><p>She met him in the courtyard, wearing her dark blue day dress, the mid-morning sun bringing pleasant warmth into the courtyard. Basch almost immediately leapt up when he saw her, his back rigid.<p>

"Relax," Natalia said, looping her arm around his and leading him away from the door, out towards the gardens, "You don't need to act like that here."

"It's force of habit," he replied, keeping his gaze locked ahead of him.

Natalia steered him towards the flower garden, past Ivan's sunflowers and Ekaterina's beds of periwinkles. This garden, she thought, was the most important place she could show him. Ekaterina had told her that the first thing she'd seen in Albion.

"These gardens are private," she said, "Not even the servants come here and they are only open to certain guests."

Natalia moved away from Basch and leant down to pluck a blossom from her cornflowers. She twirled it between her fingers, her expression fond, before she turns to face Basch again. She gently twisted the stem of the cornflower as she spoke.

"You can feel free to come here whenever you like," she said, "We can make a plot for you, if you would like."

"I…" Basch trailed off and he hesitated, as if unsure what the appropriate response was, "Thank you."

Natalia tucked the cornflower into Basch's top buttonhole before she took hold of his arm again and led him away from the garden. The sun was warm and pleasant and the breeze was gentle and cool, still carrying a hint of the winter on it. The palace grounds were Natalia's favourite part of her home, a place where she could be alone with her own thoughts, and she regretted that she couldn't show Basch every part of them and allow him to figure out the palace on his own. However, since even Ivan sometimes lost his way in the vast rooms and grand halls of the palace, she couldn't leave Basch to his own devices in navigating the palace.

She suspected that he'd much rather be back in Raetia, with his family. It would be cruel not to show him the palace.

"During the winter," she said as they went up the steps, "The garden obviously cannot be used but there are places in the palace that are quiet. We have a library, of course, and the armoury is usually quiet too."

Basch's mood seemed to immediately change at the mention of the armoury. Rather than distant and almost awkward, he was more interested and alert.

"You have an armoury?"

The corner of Natalia's mouth twitched up into another small smile, "Yes, of course."

She mentally rearranged her plans on what to show him, putting the armoury on top of the list. Her mother had always said that keeping your spouse happy was what led to a successful marriage and this marriage was going to need all the help it could get.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few months into the marriage when Ivan approached them one evening in the parlour. Natalia was writing a letter to Ekaterina while Toris was with Basch, trying to help him wrap his tongue around Rurik's language.

"Tomorrow, we are hunting," Ivan said cheerily, clapping Basch on the shoulder and knocking him forwards slightly, "The balverines have come down from the mountains."

"Balverines?" Basch was puzzled, "What is a balverine?"

"They're monsters," Toris said, "They look part-wolf, part-human. Most of the year, they stay up in the mountains where it's easier to control them; if you ignore them, they ignore you."

Ivan beamed at Toris and patted his head, "Thank you, Toris."

He looked at Basch, his fingers still threading through Toris's hair, and he continued where the other had left off, "But once a year, they come down from the mountains and start to terrorise the towns and villages. People think that it's the younger ones who come down, because they can be slow and stupid until after the first hunt. But after that, it can be much more difficult and much more exciting."

Basch raised an eyebrow, still looking slightly baffled, "And so you hunt them?"

"Yes," Ivan said, "It is to protect the people and it is tradition for the king to do so. My father did it and I went with him when I was prince. Believe me, it is better for the balverines and my people that this hunt happens; they have massacred villages before and I don't want to see a repeat of that."

He smiled at Natalia before he swept out of the room again, beckoning to Toris to follow him. Toris apologised before he gathered up his books and followed Ivan out of the room.

"Have you ever been on a hunt like this?" Basch asked Natalia, shifting his position so that his left leg is tucked under his right, "Or seen one?"

"I haven't hunted balverines," Natalia replied, setting her pen down and pushing her letter away, "But I've heard them. Their shrieks are blood chilling; the most terrifying thing you'll hear."

She paused, wondering whether she should carry on, "And they have an infectious bite. If they get hold of you even worse, they will bite and you'd be cursed for the rest of your life."

Basch looked uncomfortable again and Natalia had to wonder how he hadn't heard of the balverines before. They were the monsters that parents would tell their children about in stories, as cautionary tales, and Natalia had seen them mentioned in stories from all over the world.

"They can't be that bad," Basch murmured, so quietly that Natalia almost couldn't hear him, "Some of it has to be just stories."

* * *

><p>Natalia woke up at the break of dawn the next morning, just as the first pale light of morning was creeping over the kingdom. The reason for the early waking was the conspicuous lack of warmth at her side, the warmth she'd grown used to over the past months.<p>

Her braid fell loosely over her shoulder as she got out of bed and pulled her dressing gown on. The room was still dim and dark but, even then, she could see no sign of Basch anywhere. She frowned; Ivan never started a hunt without waking her to say goodbye first.

She made her way through the palace halls, the sound of her bare feet so much louder in the silence of the halls. The portraits of past monarchs looked down on her; every last one of them stands tall and proud in their painting, all of them wearing the elaborate clothing of the coronation.

"Toris," she called out when she saw him at the end of the hall. He turned to look at her, his face breaking out in a smile.

"Nat- Your Highness," he quickly corrected himself, brushing his brown hair out of his face, "Good morning. What can I do for you?"

"Has the hunt left already?"

His face fell a little, "Yes. Your brother wanted to get an early start this year. Why?"

"I just…didn't hear them leave," Natalia replied, "I usually do."

"I'm sure that he just didn't want to wake you," Toris said, trailing off as she stared at him. He cleared his throat before continuing, "I can have the kitchen staff prepare an early breakfast for you, if you like."

"No, that won't be necessary, thank you," Natalia said, drawing her braid over her shoulder, "You can go, Toris."

Toris nodded and smiled again before carrying on his way down the corridor. Natalia watched him go before she continued down the hall towards the stairs. In her childhood, she'd spent hours sliding down the banisters of stairs with Ivan while Ekaterina worried and fretted after them. It had been a way to pass the time in a palace that felt like it was bigger than the world when she was child.

Now, while the halls were still dim in the grey light before sunrise and there were no other people in sight, that feeling of being larger than everything had returned.

She looked up at the round, clear window set high in the wall opposite the stairs and saw that the sky was dyed pink and gold as the sun came up. She looked around quickly to find the hall deserted before sitting on the end of the banister and pushing off; the silk of her dressing gown slid easily over the smooth, polished marble.

Considering she was the only one awake and moving in this part of the palace, there was no reason for her to act like a calm and collected princess.

It looked like a solo ride around the grounds was in order.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Can I confess that I kind of forgot I was posting this here? Whoopsie.**

* * *

><p>It was late evening when the hunt returned. Natalia was in the drawing room of her own private apartment, working on a watercolour she'd started a few days before. She ignored the horns that announce their return; she knew the routine of it all by now. Ivan would be up to see her soon, telling her all about the hunt.<p>

However, the knock that sounded on the door was not Ivan's. This one was too quick, too quiet for it to be Ivan's; when Ivan knocked, it was always loud and impossible not to notice. The door opened slowly and a maid peered around it. Her face was pale but her cheeks were flushed, as if she had been running.

"M'lady," the maid said breathlessly, curtseying, "The king is asking for you, in the Great Hall. It's urgent."

Natalia stood up, knocking over the water she'd been using to clean her brushes, worry swelling up in her chest. Had something happened to Ivan? Balverine hunts were dangerous and, although nothing had happened to him before, he'd mentioned before that the creatures were more cunning every year.

She made her way down the stairs, her heart in her mouth, her thoughts racing. The sound of her footsteps echoed all around her, ringing in her ears. The servants she passed just looked at her quizzically, some bowing or curtseying even as she rushed passed them.

As she ran, her thoughts whittled away until she was occupied by only two thoughts: was Ivan all right? Was Basch all right?

The doors to the hall loomed in front of her and Natalia slowed down to a walk, only just noticing how out of breath she was. She paused for a moment to catch her breath and calm her racing heart before she pushed the door open and enter the hall.

The first thing she saw was the ruby red blood that was sprinkled on the stone floor followed by the dark red stain that covered Ivan's front. Her breath caught in her throat when Ivan looked up at her. Her gaze moved from him to the three white-clad doctors who surrounded one of the long tables. She took a few steps towards them before Ivan caught hold of her arm and guided her back out of the hall.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing at the blood that had dried on his shirtfront. It flaked off and she felt ill.

Ivan sighed, "There were so many of them this year. There is something happening to cause so many to come down. I don't like it."

His face was unusually serious. He looked down at her and his expression turned sad, distant. A feeling of dread coiled in Natalia's stomach.

"Poor little prince," Ivan said, "They went straight for him. He stood no chance."

Natalia's heart fell and she pulled away from Ivan, pushing to door to the hall open again. Her feet echoed off of the stone floor, muffled slightly by the tapestries hanging off of the walls. One of the doctors turned quickly and stepped aside to let her through when he recognised her.

Basch's face was white with pain; a smear of bright red marred one cheek. One hand was covered with dried, crusted blood. One of the doctors was pushing a sickle-shaped needle through the flesh of his shoulder, closing up a deep bite wound. Another was stripping off a pair of blood-splattered plastic gloves and a plastic apron; it reminded Natalia of a butcher's apron.

She felt someone pull at her hair, drawing it back and tying it away from her face. She glanced round to see Ivan, although he had already moved off to talk to two of the doctors, keeping his voice low.

Natalia turned away from him again, giving her attention back to the injured man on the table. His eyes were open now, dulled with pain. She offered him a small smile and gently rubbed at the blood on his cheek, trying her best to keep out of the way of the doctor doing the stitching.

"You'll be fine," she said quietly and his eyes slid closed again.

The doctor finished with the stitching and tied it off before using a clean, damp cloth to wipe away the dried and drying blood that remained sticking to Basch's shoulder.

"Should that have been closed up so soon?" Natalia asked. She remembered that when Ekaterina had been bitten by a dog when they were younger, the doctors had refused to close the injury until they were sure there was no infection.

The doctor looked at her while he stripped off his own gloves, "Balverine bites don't carry bacterial infections. With all due respect, your Highness, it's not the mundane infection you should be worrying about."

Ivan clapped the doctor on the shoulder, "He will be no problem and he's no longer your worry. You can now go."

The doctor slipped his apron off and folded it, stuffing it into his back despite the blood streaked down it. He bowed deeply before leaving along with his fellows.

"All right then, Talya," Ivan said, "He can stay in one of the ground floor room until next month. Then we'll see what will happen."

He gently lifted Basch off of the table, one arm under his knees and one around his ribs, just under his arms. Basch curled up in pain and one hand reached up to grasp his injured shoulder. His face had turned grey and his eyes looked unnaturally bright against his pallor. Natalia was surprised that he hadn't passed out yet, from either the pain or blood loss.

The halls were empty and silent; Natalia suspected that Ivan had ordered the servants out of this part of the palace. The light of the sun had vanished from the hall, leaving it dull and grey.

Ivan nudged a door open with his foot and carried Basch inside. Natalia followed and was only slightly surprised to see that the bed was already made up and a fire had been lit in the hearth. A box of medical supplies had been set on the floor at the foot of the bed. Ivan only glanced at it as he set Basch down the bed.

"Toris is very well prepared, yes?" he said. Basch just shifted against the pillows behind him and closed his eyes again.

"You should go and get into something comfortable," Natalia said, "And cleaner."

Ivan patted her shoulder, "And you'll stay here?"

She nodded and he leant down to kiss her on the cheek before he left. Natalia picked up the case of supplies from the floor and set it on the blankets beside Basch, rifling through it to find the bandages.

"Can you sit up?" she asked, unrolling one of the bandages.

Basch took a deep breath and pushed himself up against the pillows behind him His arm shook as he sat up and his mouth was pulled into a grimace. Natalia moved closer to him, the bandage in one hand, and gently kissed his cheek.

"After this, you can sleep," she said, "And we'll see how you feel in the morning."

She wrapped the bandage around his torso, trying to ignore how he trembled the whole time. Seeing the dark stitches being covered and hidden by the soft white bandages gave her an odd sort of relief. She tied off the bandage and set the box aside.

"I don't know how you haven't passed out yet," Natalia said with a small smile. Basch leant heavily against her and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek on the top of his head.

"My mother always said I'm too stubborn for my own good," he said, his voice hoarse with pain and exhaustion, "Maybe she's right."

Natalia's smile widened a little and she let out a soft sigh. She felt one of Basch's hands curl loosely around the fabric of her skirt. The pair of them stayed there together until the lamps came on, washing the room in their dim orange glow. Natalia listened as Basch's breathing evened out into the soft, familiar rhythm of sleep. When Toris came to collect the box of supplies, he didn't say anything; he helped her ease Basch under the heavy quilt before bowing out with the box.

Natalia slumped against the pillows behind her, not caring that her skirt was creased and her hair was tangled. At that moment, she didn't feel like a princess; she felt tired and she felt worried. The men that Ivan hunted with were sure to be telling stories. The news of Basch's bite would spread like wildfire through the nobility and she wasn't sure what the exact reaction would be. All she knew was that it would be negative. She could only hope that Ivan's influence over them would be enough to keep them in line.

She heard Basch sigh in his sleep and, for just a moment, she resents Ivan for exposing him to balverines in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

State visits from other monarchs always made dinner far more stiff and formal than usual. Most of the time, Ivan kept it rather low key; just him and Natalia, with some staff as well. Toris had been a permanent fixture as well, since Ivan had brought him into the palace. State visits, however, meant formal wear and a miniature army of waiting staff, as well as inviting nobles and ambassadors.

Overall, it was all too much fuss for Natalia to really enjoy it. She was glad that it was Ivan who had to organise and drive such events and visits.

However, she found herself feeling grateful for the visit from the Raetian king and queen. It meant a distraction for the people; it meant that there was less speculation about Basch.

Natalia sat at Ivan's left hand, across from Gilbert of Raetia. Erzsébet was at Natalia's right and was leaning forwards; it sounded like the two of them were bickering over something. Natalia glanced up to meet Ivan's eyes. Her brother smiled and rolled his eyes, inclining his head towards Gilbert. Natalia got the message: '_Can you believe this?' _She had to admit, King Gilbert wasn't what she'd expected either.

She shifted in her seat, feeling too warm under the lights of the hall. She'd swapped her normal, casual evening wear for the formal dress of the court. Rather than a cotton dress, she was in a gown of deep blue velvet draped over snow white silk. The neckline is low, lower than the fashions of other courts, exposing her shoulders. The sleeves are wide, long and open. Both the satin and the velvet are embroidered with silver flowers. A pale blue satin sash looped around from her right hand shoulder, past her left hip and then to her right shoulder again. The blue hair ribbon she usually wore to keep her hair back had been replaced by a kokoshnik tiara, decorated with pearls and accompanied by a thin white veil that fell down her back.

"Where's Sebastian?" Erzsébet asked, glancing up and down the table before looking at Natalia, "We thought he'd be here."

Natalia cleared her throat before she replied, "He can't be here. Not tonight."

She saw realisation dawn on Erzsébet's face and the queen leant in closer.

"Is it tonight?" she said, "Really?"

Natalia's shoulders slumped. Of course she knew. Whether Erzsébet understood what it meant for Basch to be a balverine didn't matter. It was her own problem that her husband was cursed to turn into a monster; all Erzsébet could do was ask about it.

"Yes," she said, "He's somewhere safe."

Erzsébet nodded and glanced up at Gilbert. His expression was solemn but he didn't say anything. Instead, he shrugged and started conversation up with Ivan again.

"You know," Erzsébet said, "Surprisingly enough, Roderich's been asking after him. Apart from the bite, how's he been?"

It took Natalia a moment before she remembered who Roderich was; the aloof, dark-haired musician who was favoured by the king and queen. He didn't seem like the type of man Basch would know, at least not well enough for him to be asking.

"He's been all right," she said, "I think he's been…scared but he hasn't said anything."

Erzsébet's expression turned soft and sympathetic, "That makes sense. I think even _Gilbert _would be and he's a hard headed idiot who tries to act like nothing gets to him."

The king sputtered when he heard that but Erzsébet only flashed him a cheeky smile. Natalia smiled and ducked her head; she heard Ivan chuckle and peeked up at him, meeting his eyes. He just shook his head.

"Maybe you and Sebastian will end up like that," he whispered, leaning towards her, "You know, when you've been together longer."

"Or perhaps you could-," Natalia's reply was cut short when she saw Toris slip into the hall, looking around for her. Her smile slipped from her face and she quickly stood up, excusing herself as she did. She felt Ivan's eyes boring into her back as she left the hall with Toris.

She closed the heavy door of the hall, shutting out the sound of chatter. Toris looked solemn and tired.

"Is he all right?" Natalia asked, toying with the edge of one of her open sleeves.

Toris offered what was meant to be a reassuring smile but instead turned out oddly strained.

"It was…" he hesitated and his shoulders slumped in what looked like defeat, "Awful. Horrible. I never expected him to be the kind of man who would cry for his mother like that."

Natalia drew herself up again, her back straight and her head held high, "Tell my brother that I won't be returning until after dinner. And offer my apologies to the king and queen."

Toris nodded and ducked back into the dining hall. Natalia waited until the door closed again, shutting off the din of chatter, before she made her way along the shadowed corridor. While the palace was normally kept clean and in order, a visit meant that it was cleaned from virtually top to bottom. The floors were polished until they gleamed, the rugs and tapestries were cleaned to perfection and every piece of silverware was washed until it looked brand new.

Natalia swept down the perfectly clean corridor, the hem of her gown hissing over the rugs and marble floors. The palace was too quiet and her gown was too heavy and Natalia could feel herself getting angry and frustrated over those two tiny, insignificant things.

She made her way down the stairs towards a section of the palace that Ivan had closed off, forbidding all guests from seeing it. It reminded Natalia of a fairytale, of a prince who kept everyone away from a part of his castle because of the monster that dwelled there. She opened a small wooden door, entering a narrower hallway, this one only dimly lit. Over the sound of her own footsteps, she heard the low growl of an animal; it sounded oddly like a bear. She faltered at the sound of it. It rumbled through the air, sending a shiver down her spine.

At the end of the hall, there was a heavy wooden door set into the wall. Originally, it would have been the entrance to a guest room for the minor nobles that visited the palace, with an oak door. After the disastrous hunt, however, Ivan had ordered it to be converted into a holding cell for Basch, to protect the people of the palace as well as Basch himself. Natalia approached the door, hesitantly, unable to stifle her curiosity, and slowly pushed aside the metal plate that covered the peephole of the door.

In the low light, Natalia could make out the hulking shape of a balverine in the corner. Its fur was thick and shaggy and it was a deep, dirty gold colour. As she watched, it lifted its head and she saw the short snout, the pointed ears, the eyes that weren't those of an animal but weren't quite human either. The eyes were a startling green against the fur.

The balverine stood up, its claws scratching against the smooth wooden floor, and sniffed at the air. Its footfalls were surprisingly quiet and soft. Digging its claws into the wood of the door, the balverine pulled itself onto its hind legs to investigate the peep hole. Natalia leant away from it. At this distance, she could see traces of Basch in its eyes, in the way it regarded its surroundings; cautious, wary. It pushed its snout through the hole, its nose working the air in the same way as a dog's. For a moment, Natalia could hardly believe this was a creature to be afraid of.

And then the moment was shattered as the balverine snarled and lunged against the door, teeth bared. Natalia stepped backward, forgetting for a moment how long her skirt was, and she stumbled. She fell against a warm chest and a pair of arms circled her waist to steady her. She looked up to see Toris, his cheeks flushed red. She could hear the balverine scratching at the door and snarling, the sound twisting her heart. That was Basch in there, making those awful sounds.

"Are you all right?" Toris asked, that blush still colouring his cheeks.

Natalia felt a surge of embarrassment at her blunder and, oddly enough, anger. She jerked away from Toris and straightened her dress before fixing him with a cold look, a look he didn't really deserve.

"I'm fine," she said. Her face felt oddly warm and her shoulders were tense, "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Toris looked taken aback, "I was just worried about you, your Highness. Your brother as well."

"And so you came to my rescue?" Natalia said hotly, feeling an angry flush crawling up her neck. Deep down, she knew Toris didn't deserve it but her frustration was starting to boil up and he had the bad luck to be the only person here. It was frustration at Ivan, at her marriage, at this stupid alliance that Ivan hadn't even explained properly to her. "From something locked behind a thick wooden door? It gives the impression that you and my brother don't think I can take care of myself."

Toris's expression changed. It changed from surprised to closed off in the blink of an eye.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, your Highness," he said, "I just didn't want you to be hurt."

_I. _Not _we_, which is what he would say if he'd been acting on request of Ivan. Natalia had a sneaking suspicion that Toris was acting more on his own feelings rather than on anything told to him by Ivan.

Natalia fixed Toris with a withering look and gestured to the door behind her; the balverine was still growling behind the door.

"It's a little late to avoid hurt, don't you think Toris?"


End file.
